Arrangements described herein relate to providing personalized speed limit information to a current driver of a vehicle.
Speed limits are used to improve road traffic safety and reduce the number of road traffic casualties from traffic collisions. Speed limits establish the maximum speed or the minimum speed at which vehicles may legally travel on a particular segment of a road. Drivers are informed of the prevailing speed limit by traffic signs provided along the side of a road or above a road. The speed limit applies to all drivers traveling on the particular segment of the road.